playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Uberhero
Uberhero is the main protagonist of Patapon 3. His in-game rival is Yu Narukami . Biography ALMIGHTY POWER IN A TINY LITTLE PACKAGE Uberhero is a legendary Patapon, who the Patapons themselves usually just call "Hero". But recently, Hero turned to stone after he and his Patapon comrades had freed the Seven Evil Archfiends from their prison, and with the help of Silver Hoshipon, has now taken form of the Uberhero! Armed with many a skill at his disposal, he's ready to take on anybody and anything that stands in his way of finding "IT", Earthend, and any evil things that may stand in his way! THE TALES OF THE PATAPONS *Patapon *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 Arcade Uberhero and his friends, Ton, Chin, and Kan, are all seen walking back towards their base, a cave, while Silver Hoshipon follows them inside, all of them exchanging stories about what they'll do once they destroy the Archfiends and rid the world of evil, and Uberhero sort of complaining about all the recent things he's fought feeling too easy to take down. Silver Hoshipon then adds in that he senses something powerful coming from far, far away. He describes that it's not evil, but not good either, and suggests that it's closer in their reach than Earthend or "IT" is. Uberhero, a bit excited about this, decides to take up the offer and almost excitedly goes off on his way, Ton quickly grabbing his scarf and pulling him back, saying he should at least rest up and prepare himself for the journey. Uberhero then heads inside the barracks to prepare himself and the cutscene fades to black. Rival Name: Yu Narukami Reason: Uberhero is walking around and wondering where he is, continuing on and feeling the mysterious power is close to him, only to be stopped when Yu comes up behind him, pointing his katana at Uberhero's back and wondering why he's here, convinced he's a shadow. Uberhero turns around and pushes his katana away and tells Yu that he's not what Yu thinks as a "Shadow" and tells him to be off on his way, not wanting to fight Yu and walking away while doing so. Yu then walks in front of him again and stopping him short with his katana, saying if he wants to keep going with whatever schemes he has planned, Uberhero must go through him first. Uberhero, tired of this, puts on his Taterazay mask and pulls out a sword and shield, and readies himself to fight with Yu. Connection: Persona 4 and Patapon 3 share similar story aspects. Yu fights to not only seek out the truth of what's causing the murders in Inaba, but also to save his friends and possibly the world in doing so. In Patapon 3, the Almighty Patapon fuses with Hero from Patapon 2 (after him and the Patapon army were previously turned to stone by the Seven Evil Archfiends at the beginning of Patapon 3) to form the Uberhero, and with the help of Silver Hoshipon, resurrects three other stone Patapons in order to stop the Seven Evil Archfiends that the Patapons accidentally freed. Not only that, but later in Patapon 3, the Dark Heroes are even actually revealed to be the friends and people Uberhero once knew from previous games Ravenous = Gong the Hawkeye, Madfang Ragewolf = Makoton (Possibly), vaguely similar as to how Yu saves his friends in Persona 4 by fighting their Shadow selves, who are shown as the side of Characters that they refuse to accept. As for the video games, they also correspond with each other by all being released on handheld Sony systems, the Patapon franchise being released on the PSP and eventually added to the PS Store, and all of the Persona games being released on the PS Store, as well as getting handheld releases (coincidentally, only the first 3 games in the Persona franchise got releases on the PSP before Persona 4 Golden's release on the Vita). Both series are also very closely related to Japanese mythology, as well. Persona's overall and main storylines is loaded ''with mythology, but limiting this wiki to Persona 4, there's a lot. The main storyline pretty much built upon Japanese myth about the gods Izanagi-no-Mikoto and Izanami-no-Mikoto, and not only that, but also being able to use the Velvet Room to (eventually) fuse Personas of other gods as well (Loki, Orpheus, Odin, and Thor to name a few). And while Patapon isn't nearly as on top of Persona in terms of mythology, it still has its' moments with it as well. For example, the Patapons' designs are completely based off of those you'd see on greek dipylon vases, and their whole storyline of their history is based off of Shinto, Japan's main religion. And while Patapon 1 and 2 aren't completely history based, Patapon 3 sort of catches a ride with Persona's idea and is instead sort of based off of the myth of Pandora's Box (Zeus opening Pandora's Box and releasing seven evils into the world and finding hope, Seven Evil Archfiends being released into the world and turning it evil, Silver Hoshipon coming out to resurrect the stone Patapons) and the Seven Deadly Sins/Seven Golden Virtues. It also has similarities to Persona's various ''Personas, ''not as in having powers or Personas based on gods, but rather powerful ''equipment said to be used by the Patapon gods (Poseipon's Trident, Bow of Apollopon, etc.). Ending: '''Uberhero returns to the hideout, with Ton, Chin, Kan and Silver Hoshipon coming outside to welcome him back. Silver Hoshipon asks Uberhero if he found the source of the power he sensed, passing it off as nothing and saying all he ran into were different and strange creatures he managed to fight off. The other Patapons get a little upset at Uberhero, hoping he'd found something on his travels, but Uberhero retorts with saying that while he may have found nothing, he certainly feels stronger after his journey, and feels like the rest of his power is also within Ton, Chin, and Kan, and says that if another evil being threatens them again, they'll be more than ready for it. Gameplay '''NOTE: Uberhero's moveset is based on Toro's style of fighting in order to accomodate with Uberhero's various forms from Patapon 3. (Square Moves) *'Aria of Attack' - Uberhero attacks with his current form. Multiple presses makes a combo. *'Slippery Barrage '- + + - Uberhero slides and attacks with his current form. *'DonDon Slash' - + - Uberhero performs an uppercut with his current form. *'Sneaky Assault '- + - Uberhero performs a low attack with his current form. *'Aria of Attack (Air) ' (Air) - Aria of Attack in mid-air. *'Sidewinder Symphony (Air)' - + + (Air) - Uberhero attacks furiously to the side in the air with his current form. *'DonDon Slash (Air) '- + (Air) - Uberhero attacks upwards with his current form. *'Sonata of Stomping (Air)' - + (Air) - Uberhero charges downward and attacks with his current form. (Triangle Moves) In Yarida form: *'Concentrate ' - Uberhero concentrates to pull off a strong attack. More AP and knockback is awarded the longer the Triangle Button is held down. He wears the Piekron mask and carries a shield during the attack. *'Mad Dash '-''' ' + + - Uberhero mounts a horse and charges left or right. Cannot be controlled. He wears the Kibadda mask during the attack. *'Shwoop-Fling '-' ' + - Uberhero appears on a chariot and aims a charged spear upwards, tossing it and causing an explosion when it hits something, such as an opponent or solid ground. Uberhero wears the Charibasa mask during this attack. *'Thwack-Mash ' - + - Uberhero slams an axe powerfully into the ground, hitting anyone below him. He wears the Cannassault mask during the attack. *'Concentrate (Air)' (Air) - Mid-air version of Concentrate. *'Flamespin (Air) '-' ' + + (Air) - Uberhero spins a flaming pike around him while flying forwards. He wears the Wooyari mask during the attack. *'Shwoop-Fling (Air) '- + (Air) - Mid-air version of Shwoop Fling. He holds the charged spear up and throws it at the peak of his jump, and keeps the chariot in mid-air. *'Thwack-Mash (Air) '- + (Air) - Uberhero slams his chariot towards the ground and then his axe after reaching the ground. In Taterazay form: *'Giandeth ' - Uberhero pulls out a club and starts spinning it wildly, combo-ing anyone close. Can be pressed multiple times for a combo, and moves very slowly forward while in said combo. Uberhero wears the Tondenga mask while performing this attack. *'Crushcombo '-' ' + + - Uberhero wears two giant arms and swings them in a circle wildly. He wears the Destrobo mask while performing this attack. *'Guillotine '- + - Uberhero holds a greatsword and jumps up high, slamming it into the ground. He wears the Grenburr mask while performing this attack. *'Freaky Tree '- + - Uberhero holds two giant arms up into the air and charges up, granting him a amall amount of AP, but receiving it very quickly the longer the attack lasts. Other players can also run into the vicinity of the effect and absorb AP from the move as well. Uberher wears the Bowmunk mask during this attack. *'Giandeth (Air) ' (Air) - Mid-air version of Giandeth. Uberhero stays stationary while attacking. *'Crushcombo (Air) '- + + (Air) - Mid-air version of Crushcombo, but Uberhero flies forward while attacking. *'Guillotine (Air) '- + (Air) - Mid-air version of Guillotine, only an circular slash is performed before dropping to the ground. *'Freaky Tree (Air)' - + (Air) - Mid-air version of Freaky tree. In Yumiyacha Form: *'Mucharapapa''' - Uberhero blows into two twinhorn and fires off three sound wave projectiles that bounce around for a short amount of time before disappearing. Cooldown depends on amount of soundwaves on screen. He wears the Wondabarappa mask during this attack. *'Arrow Shower '- + + - Uberhero fires off multiple arrows forward very quickly. Can be held, but cannot move during the attack. Uberhero wears the Alosson mask during this attack. *'Armageddeon '- + - Uberhero waves a staff furiously to the side in the air, dropping multiple flaming meteors onto the stage. Requires charge-up of 30-45 seconds once used. He wears the Oohoroc mask while performing this attack. *'Airborne Threat '- + - Uberhero pulls out a horn and repeatedly fires status ailment projectiles out of it, causing varying status ailments to those who get hit by the respective projectiles (Light Blue projectiles = Ice, Dark Green projectiles = Poison, etc). Uberhero wears the Jamsch mask during this attack. *'Mucharapapa (Air) '-''' ' (Air) - Mid-air version of Mucharapapa. *'Arrow Shower (Air) '- + + (Air) - Mid-Air version of Arrow Shower. *'Armageddeon (Air) '- + (Air) - Mid-air version of Armageddeon. *'Airborne Threat (Air) '- + (Air) - Mid-air version of Airborne Threat. Circle Attacks *'Pizzicato of Party''' - - Uberhero dances with and Ton, Chin and Kan (who appear for a short moment) to raise small amounts of AP. Functions like Toro's Cat Nap, can be pressed once and left to gather AP slowly. *'Taterazay!' - or + - A cloud of smoke appears around Uberhero for a brief moment and charges forward with a sword and shield, uppercutting and attacking anyone caught in the attack. He wears the Taterazay mask while performing this attack, and can use the Taterazay moveset in this form. *'Yumiyacha!' - + A cloud of smoke appears around Uberhero for a brief moment and uses his bow and arrow, shooting three arrows into the air. He wears the Yumiyacha mask while performing this attack, and can use the Yumiyacha moveset in this form. *'Yarida!' - + - Uberhero throws a spear in front of him and hits his enemies with a spear. He wears the Yarida mask while performing this attack, and can use the Yarida moveset in this form. *'Pizzicato of Party (Air) '- (Air) - Same as ground version, but Uberhero does a flip in the air and falls to the ground with Ton, Chin and Kan. Then the move proceeds as normal. *'Taterazay! (Air)' - or + (Air) Same as ground version, but dashes forward and attacks anything in his way. *'Yumiyacha! (Air)' - + (Air) Same as ground version, but shoots arrows in a vertical direction up and down, in order to accomodate for any players higher than Uberhero. *'Yarida! (Air)' - + (Air) Same as ground version, but the thrown spear is aimed downwards to attack players on the ground. (Throws) *'Illusion '- or - Uberhero, while mounted on a horse, tosses the opponent a little ways away and making them dizzy before charging up on his horse, sending a doppelganger of himself at the grabbed opponent and knocking them further away. Uberhero wears the Pyokorider mask during this attack, and the doppelganger can charge into other opponents within range, but don't receive as much damage as the grabbed opponent, and the doppelganger Uberhero only has a limited amount of range before disappearing, and immediately disappears once it hits a wall. Uberhero (and the fake copy, obviously) wear the Pyokorider mask during this attack. *'Slinger '- - Uberhero stuffs the grabbed opponent into a blunderbuss and aims upward, launching the opponent as well as some pieces of shrapnel upwards, the shrapnel hitting any opponents nearby when it lands. Uberhero wears the Cannogabang mask while performing this attack. *'Sic' Em Shadow '- - Uberhero grabs the opponent and tosses them to the ground, stabbing them with daggers repeatedly before finishing the attack, knocking them upward. Uberhero wears the Myamsar mask during this attack. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up' - *'Block' - - Uberhero holds up a greatshield in front of him to deflect attacks. He wears the Guardia shield while blocking, but doesn't change to Taterazay form while/after pressing it. *'Evade' - + or Super Moves *'Fear Spear '(Level 1) - Uberhero switches to his Yarida form and performs a backflip, launching a power-charged spear in front of him and K.O.ing all opponents within range of the explosion. He wears the Yarida mask during this attack, and switches to said form after activating the move. *'Meteo Arrow '(Level 2) - Uberhero switches to his Yumiyacha form and starts shooting multiple arrows to the sky, raining power-charged arrows on the stage and K.O.ing anyone hit by the arrows. Uberhero can move around and direct his arrows, but can't shoot them directly forward, only in an arc. He wears the Yumiyacha mask during this attack, and switches to said form after activating the move. *'Energy Field and Djinn '(Level 3) - A cutscene plays of Uberhero putting on his Taterazay mask and Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon jumping out of the ground and coming to his side, Uberhero activating Energy Field and the Djinn, performing Yaragami's Sutra. After the cutscene, the player can't control Uberhero directly, but can hit the attack buttons to make noise, adding to a fake score counter in the top right of the screen. During this mode, Uberhero cannot attack, however Ton, Chin and Kan, are constantly attacking, one-hit K.O.'ing opponents that get hit. The Level 3 ends with 6 spears shooting forward and exploding upon contact with the ground, and K.O.ing any opponents left (except those that respawned). The other players can also attack during the Super, but are locked to the right side of the screen, and they can only attack Uberhero and the other Patapons by getting close to them, but do NOT get K.O.'d simply by making contact with Uberhero. Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Ready to Move Out: '''Uberhero drops in from the top of the screen, pulling out a sword and shield and readying for battle. *'Party 'til Earthend: Uberhero walks a little bit forwards on screen and does a small dance, twirling his sword and shield in his hands. *'We have Company: '''Uberhero is seen talking to Silver Hoshipon, only for Silver Hoshipon to point out the enemies behind him, Uberhero pulling out his sword and shield and walking off screen towards the opponents. *'Didn't See You There: 'Uberhero is seen balancing on his sword while it's stuck in the ground, noticing the camera and hopping off of it, pulling it out of the ground. Winning Screen *If using '''Ready to Move Out: '''Uberhero jumps and points his sword skyward, holding his shield in the other hand. *If using '''Party 'til Earthend: '''Uberhero is seen with his back against the camera, tapping his foot rhythmically. *If using '''We Have Company: '''Uberhero walks back to Silver Hoshipon and jumps, high-fiving him. *If using '''Didn't See You There: '''Uberhero is seen with his sword in the ground, adjusting his shield to fit on his sword, jumping cheerfully when it looks right. Losing Screen *If using '''Ready to Move Out: '''Uberhero staggers and slips into the ground, leaving his mask, sword and shield. *If using '''Party 'til Earthend: '''Uberhero walks back a few steps and runs away, throwing his arms behind him as he runs. *If using '''We Have Company: '''Uberhero crawls back to Silver Hoshipon, looking displeased at Uberhero as he plants his face into the ground. *If Using '''Didn't See You There: '''Uberhero throws his sword and shield on the ground and walks away, angry. Taunts *'Another Easy Fight: 'Uberhero hops into the air and points his weapon upwards, waving it a litle bit. *'I Feel Tired: 'Uberhero sets his weapon down and falls asleep for a few seconds, waking up and readying himself again. *'Anything Interesting Happening?: '''One of the Patapons appear next to Uberhero and talks with him for a few seconds, before Uberhero readies himself after the patapon disappears. Result Screen Winning: Uberhero poses in his "Level Up" stance from Patapon 3, aiming his sword at the sky. Losing: Uberhero's mask is on the ground, being stood up by his shield and his sword, stuck in the ground behind his mask. Minions Level 6: Silver Hoshipon Level 20: Priestess Meden Level 45: Madfang Ragewolf '''DLC: *Naughtyfins *Patapon *Gaeen/Dogaeen Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:First-Party Characters Category:Patapon